


I Missed You

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Jaskier, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Needy Geralt, Subspace, soft smut, sub geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: After a long, frustrating winter at Kaer Morhen, Geralt needs Jaskier's touch.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	I Missed You

It was a long winter. Too long. This was the first time Geralt had been away from Jaskier since their relationship had shifted. Everything Geralt had experienced as a sub, he’d experienced with Jaskier, and his new feelings were difficult to understand when he was alone.

He’d always thought his submissive side was a thing that Jaskier brought out. Something he’d never noticed alone since he’d always pushed it down and now, it was noticeable, hard to hide and harder push down when he felt he had to.

He found there would be days where he didn’t want to train, or hunt or be the ‘Alpha’ witcher of the Keep. There were duties that were expected of him that now frustrated him when he felt like it was being forced. 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you, I could have killed you!”

Lambert stood above him on the ground, his sword at his neck, a position Lambert knew he could never get Geralt in to, and was shocked when he did. He didn’t mean to shout at Geralt, but his obvious fear had come out as anger. Eskel stood up to meet them, calming the situation down, very used to his two brother’s difficulties in communication. 

“Geralt, get up and go inside, I’ll finish with Lambert.”

He nodded, glad of the excuse.

As he lay in his bed, day after day, which eventually turned to weeks, all he could think of was, Jaskier would know what to do. He never had trouble doing his job, hunting or protecting when Jaskier was there. It was the simple fact that he wasn’t that made Geralt’s mind so confused. He needed to get into that space only Jaskier knew how to put him in.

After a small, pained chat with Eskel, he managed to get out of some duties. Eskel was always very understanding. 

“I just...”

He said, under furs, hiding his eyes.

“I miss Jaskier.”

“It’s okay to miss people, Geralt. Bring him here next winter, you’re lost without him.”

They both laughed, but it was true. 

Eventually, as winter was coming to an end, Geralt looked out of the windows, pacing, anxious, every day to see when would be a good time to leave. As soon as the snow started to melt, he was off. 

He knew the inns Jaskier stayed in at the end of winter. He always travelled to the same ones so that he could meet Geralt in the same place. His jaw dropped and his lute almost dropped too when Geralt wandered through the door two weeks early.

He couldn’t explain the feeling of utter relief as he heard Jaskier’s voice. It washed over him immediately. Holding him like a blanket. He got an ale to calm his nerves and sat far back enough that he was comfortable, but still in line of sight with Jaskier. 

Geralt could smell him. It was overpowering. Jaskier wasn’t doing anything he wouldn’t normally do, but any little wink or smile to anyone who wasn’t him made him growl. A real, snarl. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him, he normally wasn’t like this. Needy.

Once Jaskier had finished his set, he wandered over to Geralt’s table, grinning before the witcher jumped up to forcefully embrace him before he’d even sat down.

“Geralt, Darling, you’re early.”

“I missed you.”

He responded without a beat into Jaskier’s neck.

Jaskier put his arms round him, holding him for a moment before speaking again.

“Come on, I have a room upstairs, let’s get you settled.”

And just like that, he felt at home again. 

They got up to the room and Geralt hadn’t taken his hands off of him. Needing touch constantly. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Geralt heard that familiar tone in Jaskier’s voice. He brought Geralt close again, knowing he needed the connection.

“Clothes off, darling, then I can look after you.”

He was reluctant at first because he knew he’d have to break the embrace to do so. But he quickly disrobed, Jaskier undressing at the same time. After a series of “good boy’s” and squeezes, Jaskier got them both onto the bed. 

Even though they were together, Geralt couldn’t shake his agitation. Jittery movements against Jaskier as his breath stayed shallow and eyes stayed forced shut. 

“What’s wrong, love? Hmm? I missed you so much you know.”

Geralt pushed his face into the crook of Jaskier’s neck, feeling overstimulated and needing that airy feeling. 

“I... couldn’t do it without you.”

He sniffled into the shoulder beneath him, breathing in as much of the scent as possible.

“Couldn’t do what?”

“Anything. It was all too much. I don’t know how to do that brain thing you do, where it... doesn’t anymore. You make it all go away. And I couldn’t touch you or hear you or-”

“Okay darling, shhh, you need to calm down.”

Jaskier Sat himself up further on the bed and got Geralt to sit on top of him. Into a position where he could still rest his head on his shoulder but they were closer now. Facing each other.

“It was too long wasn’t it? You need someone who can sort out those thoughts of yours don’t you? Well I’m here now, you just leave it to me. Breathe.”

Geralt started kissing Jaskier’s neck, along the point where he could feel his pulse, holding his lips against it taking warmth from the beat. 

“Tell me, did you play with yourself while we were apart? Could you feel dizzy then?”

Jaskier’s word for subspace, a word that was easier to relate to for the witcher.

Geralt shook his head.

“I couldn’t. I tried and it...”

The words wouldn’t come.

“You’re doing so well, keep going, I’m listening.”

Jaskier started giving him swirls on his back with his fingers, slowly, the speed he wanted his breathing to be.

“My thoughts were getting too muddled when I did it myself. I needed you.”

Jaskier brought his hands round to Geralt’s hips, every little move he made, made the witchers body jolt in his grasp. Too much at one time.

“I’m going to make it better, darling, can you be good for me?”

“I, need to feel you, Sir, I need you inside of me.”

Jaskier made his tone heavier, and Geralt started to feel his thoughts soften.

“No, Kitten,”

Geralt whined, bucking his hips.

“it would be too much right now, just let me give you what you need. You can do that, I know you can. Tell me.”

Geralt grumbled again, not able to sit at peace, but he knew everything was going to feel better soon.

“Yes, sir.”

Jaskier took his left hand and pressed his thumb and index finger into a point at the back of his neck. A spot that made Geralt’s body instantly loosen, like he was boneless. Geralt got some kisses onto his shoulder for starting to calm, like a reward for his body cooperating. He started to feel what he was craving. His mind giving over to Jaskier. The sheer fact that it has started at all made the process go faster. He started to make little high pitched needy noises and roll his hips, his cock aching for touch, waiting to be held. Once Jaskier took it in his hand, Geralt couldn’t hold onto anything in his mind. It was gone. He’d hit that high and Jaskier was barely moving, just holding him. 

“It’s...”

“It’s too much, I know, just stay still, Kitten, soon it’ll feel better.”

Geralt nodded, letting the words tangle up in his brain. Jaskier didn’t move at all. He just held his neck and his cock, gently rubbing over the head when it started to leak. He hadn’t been touched for weeks and between that and the complex emotions he was feeling, Jaskier knew it wouldn’t take much.

“I’m going to start moving, pretty thing. Don’t hold back, let your body get what it needs”

Jaskier started to move his hand and Geralt bit down on his shoulder.

“Not long now, Kitten. You just concentrate on coating me with your cum, make sure I'm all covered. Then, no matter where I am, once you’ve scented me, even if your eyes are closed, you can smell I’m near. That’ll feel better, wont it?”

If Geralt’s eyes were opened you’d have seen them cross as he came over Jaskier’s chest and stomach. Barely any movement, just his dominant’s words. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t think of words even if his tongue could play along. He just sat, hazy, in his ‘dizzy’ space, keeping himself as close to Jaskier as he could. He didn’t want to be apart from him again. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was, but once his mouth started to cooperate with his thoughts, he nuzzled into Jaskier’s neck.

“Next year... please... come with me. I can’t-”

Jaskier just pressed his hands into Geralt’s back, trying to keep him subdued.

“Is that what you want, hmm? Not let out of my sight?”

Geralt just nodded, his eyes closing again, happy that he was back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: HailHailsatan , prompts open :)


End file.
